when_calls_the_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
These Games
"These Games" is the sixth episode of the first season of When Calls the Heart. Summary The Miner's Games allow the townspeople to cut loose and have a little fun. Elizabeth is feeling caught between overprotective Jack and new miner Billy Hamilton, but when Jack tells her he has proof Billy lied to her, Elizabeth decides she's had enough. Abigail suggests Jack try a gentler approach to reach Elizabeth. Jack also investigates a series of robberies that are plaguing Coal Valley. Plot As the new miners make themselves at home, a period of adjustment takes hold among the residents of Coal Valley. Billy and Elizabeth Thatcher continue their courtship. Much to the chagrin of her son, Mary Dunbar continues to develop a relationship with Dewitt Graves. Meanwhile, Abigail has her hands full with a very pregnant Carla Noonan who seems ready to give birth at any moment. And on top of everything else, a string of robberies has the entire town on edge. As the townsfolk look to Jack to solve the recent spate of robberies, Jack seeks out the advice of Abigail to help him learn how to talk to women. While Elizabeth has rebuffed his assertions that Billy is not who he claims to be, Jack is convinced that he can prove Billy is the criminal in the midst. With Carla's help, Jack sets a trap to catch him the act, but when the trap is sprung, Jack is shocked to find that Billy is not the thief. But even in the midst of turmoil, signs of hope continue spring up in Coal Valley. The site of the fatal mine accident has been cleared and the mine is again operating at full capacity. And the annual Miner's Games are starting, giving the town a much-needed dose of fun. But while the fun and games abound, Elizabeth continues to struggle to learn to cook. Her entry in the cake auction is met with groans and gasps from the crowd. Both Billy and Jack attempt to make her feel better by entering into a bidding war for her cake, but the end result is an embarrassed and angry Elizabeth. Dewitt is also experiencing frustration at his inability to break through to young Caleb. Fishing, baseball, and even a round of egg toss at the Miner's Games do little to break down the walls between the two. Caleb boldly asks his mother to stop making to Dewitt all together and she reluctantly agrees. But in a last ditch attempt, Dewitt reveals to Caleb that his father abandoned him as a child and that far from trying to replace Caleb's father, Dewitt just wants to be part of his family. The stroke of honesty works and Caleb invites Dewitt to enjoy a piece of his mom's legendary blackberry pie. On the other side of town, Carla Noonan's family is about to grow. In the throes of labor and without a doctor, Carla must rely on the aid of Abigail and the other women of Coal Valley to deliver her baby. As day turns to night, Elizabeth worries that she may not be strong enough to help with the delivery. Meanwhile the makeshift midwives are worried that Carla is in labor at just 7 months into her pregnancy. Their fears and concerns evaporate however, when Carla successfully delivers, not one, but two healthy babies! In the meantime, crack in Billy's personal story turn into fissures. Elizabeth first learns that the poem Billy recited to her and claimed was an original, was actually composed by the Scottish poet Robert Burns. The final straw comes when Billy casually asks Elizabeth about her two sisters; sisters that Elizabeth is certain she never mentioned having. Her suspicious fully alerted, Elizabeth tells Billy her family disinherited her when she moved to Coal Valley. Convinced she is penniless, Billy reveals his true colors and attempts flee Coal Valley in the middle of the night. Confronted by Jack, Billy reveals that his intentions with Elizabeth were purely financial. Later, as Elizabeth tries to apologize to Jack for not believing him sooner, Jack stops her, saying, "It's okay, you don't have to say anything." Category:Episodes Category:Season One episodes